A Slight Gimmer of Hope-The Revised Adition
by college girl
Summary: What will Ginny do when Harry falls for her best friend? A Harry/Ginny romance-in Ginny's POV.
1. Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT:

Hi all!  A Slight Glimmer of Hope is one of the first stories I have written.  I was so happy with all the feedback I got from it.  I have decided to go back to the beginning and revise all the parts in my Glimmer series.  This includes my latest, A Glimmer Within the Darkness, and Before the Glimmer.

I am still writing on A Glimmer Within the Darkness of course, and the next chapter is finished, and will hopefully be out within the next couple days.  So, never fear, I won't let this slow me down any more than I have slowed myself down, lol.

I hope to make the revised version flow much better.  Some scenes may be extended, while others may be taken out or shortened.

Above all, I just want to thank everyone that has given me support for my writing.  I hope you all enjoy my revised version.

Sue


	2. The Glimmer Begins

1 Just in case no one knows, the italics are Ginny's thoughts. The first set of lyrics are from the movie Get Over It (I don't know exactly who wrote it, but I copied them from the movie. They are NOT mine). The second poem thingy however, is partly mine. I didn't write the original version of 'Star Light, Star Bright,' but this is my revised version. Also, none of the characters in the story, except Kimberly, are mine. They belong to the great J.K. Rowling. A special thanks goes out to Anne for Beta reading this for me.  
  
2  
  
3 A Slight Glimmer of Hope…part 1  
  
Take a look  
  
Here I am  
  
3.1.1.1 Can't you see  
  
One simple smile from you could set me free  
  
So if you  
  
Take a look  
  
Let your heart be your guide  
  
I'll show you love if you take a look  
  
At the girl inside  
  
One morning, Ginny was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, talking to her best friend Kimberly. It was a normal day just like any other. In all her classes that day, everyone except the professors and Kimberly ignored her. That was typical to for Ginny. Regardless of her appearance, she really didn't stand out in the crowd; she was too quiet. The only other person that ever seemed to pay any mind to Ginny besides Kimberly was Neville Longbottom. Ginny liked Neville just fine, but sometimes she wondered if he thought there was something between them that just wasn't. As nice as Neville was, she just couldn't get herself to see him in that kind of way.  
  
As they walked on their way to Care for Magical Creatures, she noticed Harry Potter coming from the opposite direction of the hallway, along with her brother and Hermione Granger.  
  
 "Guess what?" Ginny said as loud as she could to Kimberly, as soon as she thought Harry was within hearing distance. She wanted Harry to overhear her. She secretly wished he'd care enough just to eavesdrop a little.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got top marks on my potions exam!"  
  
"Wow, you mean Snape actually gave a Gryffindor top marks?" Kimberly exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, and for once it wasn't you," she answered back. It was well-known that Kimberly was probably the only Gryffindor ever in recorded history that Snape actually liked!  
  
"Which surprises me all the more."  
  
At this, Ginny laughed much louder than necessary. Her laugh echoed off the walls, and she was sure everyone within a ten-mile radius could probably hear it. However, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked right by without a glance. Ginny felt so stupid. Why did I have to laugh like that? She glanced at Kimberly, trying to make sure she wasn't too obvious. She was happy to discover that Kimberly didn't notice her extra-loud laugh, or the way she started bragging as soon as she saw Harry.  
  
That night Ginny lay in bed, thinking. Is there even a slight glimmer of hope that Harry will one day notice me? How can I get his attention? It just seems like I've tried all I could. He simply doesn't seem interested in me. At all! I really don't even know much about him despite the fact that he is Ron's best friend. What are his interests outside of Quidditch? She wished she knew. Ginny looked through the window by her four-poster bed and out at the stars. Looking towards the brightest star, she said her silent prayer once more and finally went to sleep.  
  
Star light  
  
Star so bright  
  
Brightest star I see tonight  
  
I wish I may  
  
I wish I might  
  
Have a dream of him tonight  
  
 The next day, Ginny was walking through the halls of Hogwarts by herself. She kept her eyes on the ground, finding it much easier to get through the crowd alone that way. She wished Kimberly didn't have to stay late in Transfiguration because she was having trouble turning her books into bunny rabbits. Ginny laughed to herself remembering the shocked expression that showed up on Kimberly's face when, instead of a cuddly white bunny, a big brown cockroach appeared on her desk. Kimberly looked rather ill throughout the rest of the lesson.  
  
 Ginny apparently wasn't paying much attention because suddenly, she felt herself run right smack into someone. Her books and notes fell out of her hands, and scattered everywhere on the ground.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," she said  
  
"No, no I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Ginny recognized the voice right away as Harry. "Here, let me help you."  
  
Harry helped Ginny pick up all her books and scattered papers. He then proceeded to carry them down the hall and into the common room.  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled when he handed them back to her.  
  
As Ginny headed straight up the stairs to the girls' dorms, she heard Harry call out behind her. "And, by the way, good job on your potions test."  
  
So he had heard? Ginny beamed at the thought. "Thank you," she yelled back.  
  
While walking up the stairs, she thought to herself; he had to have been paying attention; maybe there is a slight glimmer of hope after all… Maybe. All she could do was hold onto the hope that someday Harry would notice her. 


	3. Or Is There?

1 A/N I just want to thank everyone for reading (and reviewing, hopefully). I would also like to thank Anne for beta reading this for me. Please read and enjoy, and let me know what you think (.  
  
2  
  
3 A Slight Glimmer of Hope…Part 2…Or is there  
  
4  
  
 A few days later, Ginny was in the Great Hall, talking to her best friend Kimberly. They were just chatting and giggling about silly everyday stuff, when suddenly Kimberly exclaimed, "Ginny, don't look now, but Harry Potter is glancing our way!"  
  
Ginny felt a pang in her heart. Was he looking at me? No, he couldn't possibly be. But still, there is always hope.  
  
"Okay, he's turned back, you can look now," Kimberly whispered across the table. Ginny never told Kimberly about her feelings for Harry Potter, but she knew, and Ginny knew that she knew. Ginny was grateful that Kimberly hardly brought up her 'infatuation' with Harry. The way it was, Ginny was hardly able to live it down (somehow her whole family caught on; Ginny didn't know how…she didn't think she was that obvious), so she was glad that Kimberly spared her the humiliation.  
  
Kimberly had been Ginny's best friend since she'd started at Hogwarts. Kimberly was a Ravenclaw, so Ginny didn't get to see her very often, which was unfortunate because they always had the best of times together. Kimberly had dark blue eyes, and was just a pinch shorter that Ginny. Her blonde hair was thick, and straight and it almost went to her waist. Ginny sometimes wished she could have Kimberly's hair. Sure, she liked her hair, there wasn't anything wrong with being a red head, but Kimberly's hair was so thick, and it did exactly what she wanted it to. Kimberly defiantly stuck out in crowds because her hair was very long and very blonde, and with Ginny's bright red hair, they were certainly easy to pick out.  
  
Ginny turned her head toward the other side of the Gryffindor table and noticed Harry looking their way again. She decided to do something spontaneous. She quickly waved to him and then, losing her nerve looked at the ground, almost missing his wave in return. Is that as daring as I get? My Gosh, I am not very daring. No wonder I can't get Harry to notice me!  
  
"Who are you looking at? Is it a girl, again?" Ron shouted to Harry, loud enough that half of the Great Hall could hear him. Harry blushed and shot Ron a look that told him to mind his own business.  
  
Unluckily, Malfoy chose to walk in the same time Ron was teasing Harry.  
  
"So, Potty is looking for a girlfriend. Are you lonely? Poor, poor Potter, can't find a girl worthy enough to shine his shoes," he snickered.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, it's not like you could ever get a girlfriend. Who'd want to date an evil shrimp," Ginny shouted from across the room. Okay, that was much better, she decided, proud of herself. Can't say I don't have any guts now.  
  
Malfoy finally gave up and sat down, and Harry looked shocked that Ginny had actually stood up to Malfoy.  
  
   
  
Later that night, in the common room, Ginny sat in a plush couch by the fire. Suddenly, much to her surprise, Harry came and sat right next to her. He looked at her like he wanted to tell her something, but he just kept silent. He didn't say anything for a long time, he just sort of sat there, like there was something big he was pondering.  
  
While he sat there Ginny could feel her skin on fire. In the next instant, she felt goose bumps start to arise, which surprised her, since she'd felt so warm only a moment before. She quickly covered up her ankles so Harry wouldn't notice the goose bumps. She kept wondering if he wanted something from her. Maybe he likes me, she thought, but she quickly pushed that thought aside. That couldn't possibly be it. There is always that glimmer of hope though, isn't there? Is he thinking of me? Does he ever wonder anything about me? I mean, he never actually tried to carry on a conversation with me before.  
  
Finally Harry spoke up.  
  
"So…er…thanks for telling Malfoy off for me earlier today."  
  
She smiled at him, wondering where exactly he was trying to take this conversation. "No problem Harry, he deserved it."  
  
He began to seem interested in the couch material, meanwhile, going back into complete silence. For a minute he looked like perhaps he was going to get up off the couch. He started to stand up, but then he looked back at Ginny, and apparently thought better of it. There must be something else on his mind, Ginny decided to herself.  
  
"You have certainly grown up and matured since your first year at Hogwarts. I can barely recognize you when you walk by anymore. You will make some lucky bloke very happy someday," Harry told her. Ginny thought she was going into shock. He thinks I've matured?? Oh yeah!  
  
"Thank you, you will make some lucky girl very happy someday also." I wish I could be that lucky girl. She reminded herself to say her special prayer twice tonight.  
  
"Listen," Harry continued, rubbing his thumbnail over the sleek cushions of the couch, "I was just thinking. I never made much of an attempt to get to know you, we should really talk more…You know, Ron and Hermione kind of have this unspoken bond between them, and sometimes I feel sort of left out…and I'm sure you feel left out too sometimes, because your best friend is from Ravenclaw so she isn't around very often…Well, I guess what I'm trying to get at is…I think we should talk more…So what do you say? Friends?" He sent an adorable smile her way.  
  
"Of course we are, Harry. You shouldn't even have to ask that. I'll always be your friend." Or anything else you'd want me to be.  
  
Harry looked slightly relieved, but she could tell he still had something on his mind he wanted to get out. "Now that that is settled, are you and Kimberly going to Hogsmeade this weekend," Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes Harry, why do you ask? Do you need someone to protect you from Malfoy," she teased.  
  
Harry laughed lightly. He's so cute when he laughs  
  
"Actually I was wondering…," he started. That couch cushion must get more and more interesting all the time.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well…you are over your little crush you used to have on me, correct?" Maybe he's in love with that dratted cushion.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say. She never realized he even knew about her crush on him. She felt too embarrassed to admit it. He just finished telling me how mature I've got. Would he think my crush is too babyish? It may have started out as a simple little infatuated crush, but it's not the same anymore. I like him now because he is kind, and considerate, and always there for his friends. What more could I want in a guy? When I was younger I may have only liked him because he was cute and famous, but the feelings have deepened instead of diminishing over time. Those things don't matter to anymore, although they surely help.  
  
"No, of course not," she quickly blurted out.  
  
"Well then…would you help me get Kimberly to like me?" 


End file.
